Dreamed You Into Life
by little red cardigan
Summary: All he's ever done throughout most of his life is loving her, despite the fact that she's been dead for years now. Imagine how he reacts when she suddenly comes back to life. AU. Will/Thalia


**A/N: **So, not my usual Perlia, but I'm trying to branch out here. Why Will Solace? Because I'm starting to have a strange obsession about him, and of all the Will/Thalia fics I've searched on the archives, there was only _one _as opposed to the thousands of Percabeth stories that already dominate this fandom. That being said, I now present you the _second_ Will/Thalia or Thawillia or Solgrace or whatever the heck you want to call them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Song title and lyrics belong to the song "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden.

**Warning: **some profanity / some adult situations (honestly not much) / ignores HoO series / alternate universe

**Pairing: **Will Solace / Thalia Grace

* * *

Dreamed You Into Life

**...**

_there's just no rhyme or reason_

_only the sense of completion_

_and in your eyes, I see_

_the missing pieces I'm searching for_

**...  
**

* * *

After his mother tucks him in for the night, he dreams of an unfamiliar blue-eyed girl breathing her last.

* * *

He's there when she unwillingly trades her soul for the life of a tree.

Only seven at the time, it's Will Solace's very first visit at Camp Half-Blood and his mind still isn't able to grasp the concept that gods and monsters actually exist in this world. He's been claimed as the son of Apollo after only five minutes of stepping across the border and he's too young and too naïve to understand that being claimed by your godly parent that quickly is a pretty huge deal. In one whole day, Will Solace, only son of sweet Penny Solace, becomes _Will Solace_, offspring of the sun god, brother to five other males and three females.

His tiny hands ache after practicing with his own set of bow and arrows all day – because he's quite impatient to be just as good as an archer as his new siblings – and though he trembles on the spot after seeing hoards of monsters chase three demigods and a satyr up Half-Blood Hill, his instinct is to shoot arrows at every single one of those ugly creatures, regardless of premature accuracy or consistency. Will hides behind Allison's legs, watching with wide eyes as she, along with the rest of the older Apollo kids, fire their arrows away.

Chiron, the weird pony-man, gives them the order that under no circumstances should they cross the border of the camp. He wishes that he could quickly grow up already so that he can shoot arrows alongside his brothers and sisters, but for now, he has to settle for slightly cowering behind Allison's firm stance, admiring the way she tautly pulls at the bowstring before aiming with flawless precision.

Their efforts aren't enough though.

While they're all safe on the protected side of the border, there's no saying the same for those still stuck on the opposite side. Two of the endangered demigods on the other side get into an argument, yet it ends as quickly as it starts. There's utter heartbreak in the sandy blonde boy's eyes when he reluctantly lets go of the spiky black-haired girl and there really isn't another moment to spare before he grabs the curly blonde girl close, throws the injured satyr over his shoulder, and finally pushes the three of them into the haven of the camp.

Left gaping and confused, Will can't take his eyes off the black-haired girl who throws herself unflinchingly towards the monsters. He's seen this all before. He recognizes that short, black hair and those pretty blue eyes that haven't shined long enough. He's shaken to core when the girl, bleeding and broken and bruised all over, quirks her head suddenly to stare at _him_.

(_"Mummy, I had a bad dream."_

"_Oh, sweetheart, what was it about?" _

"_A girl was being eaten by monsters. Then she magically turned into a tree. Mummy, it was _scary_." _

"_Will, you understand that it was all just a dream, right?"_)

For the second time in his life, he watches the same girl die twice.

* * *

"You're here again, kid?"

The first book to A _Series of Unfortunate Events_ fumbles out of Will's fingers as the voice breaks him away from his reading—well, his _attempt_ at reading. He has half a mind to give up already, since the words keep jumbling themselves in his head to make simple English look like a foreign language to him. They may as well be hieroglyphics at this point.

In the two years since Luke Castellan has first stepped foot into his new home with both Grover and Annabeth, the son of Hermes instantaneously becomes the most sought-after, popular person in camp. The males get along with him because of his genuine likability and the girls constantly fawn over him because of his attractive features that range beyond the trademark expression of mischief. But Will always finds himself nervous around the older blonde boy, always acknowledging the near mad glint that lingers in Luke's eyes.

Luke grins amicably when Will doesn't answer immediately. "I mean, I always see you here," he says, his eyes crinkling at the sight of pine tree above him. "Whether you're reading or you're sorting out your bows...you're probably the only one that visits her the most."

Because unlike Will, Luke has never once visited _her_ until now.

"Her name was Thalia Grace," Luke begins softly, as though he's able to read the question constantly lingering in Will's mind. "Pretty name, don't you think?" No, it's actually rather beautiful. It really is, yet Will chooses not to voice this aloud. "I've always thought so, but she hated both her first and last names."

And he realizes that her name is all Will's ever going to get from Luke Castellan. He's only nine, yes, but he's smart enough to know that while Luke already has enough positive traits to be enjoyed by the majority of the camp as a whole, generosity isn't one of them. Luke sure as hell doesn't want to share whatever remnants he has left of Thalia Grace and Will is fine with that.

* * *

One day in his twelfth year finds him completely alone in the archery fields, his shoulders burning in pain from rigid posture and his fingers bleeding from pulling on the bowstring too much, notching arrow after arrow.

There's an uncharacteristic anger that settles all over him, a calloused palm aching over its tight grip over the bow handle and his mouth set in a tight, firm line across his face. As much as he wants to settle under the shade provided by Thalia's beautiful tree like he normally does, he doesn't want to taint that place with his raw anger and his ugly _beat the shit out of that traitorous son of Hermes-_ thoughts. Thalia's pine tree is a sanctum, an alcove of purity and nothing else beneath that.

Luke's betrayed the entire Camp Half-Blood, but Will's the one looking like an utter fool in the end. After all, he's the one that spent the most time with Luke, content enough to sit with the older boy at Thalia's tree an hour everyday before sundown. They don't interact much during their conjoined time together – Luke absentmindedly cleans his sword while Will tries to read the same damn book for the hundredth time – but they both secretly like to pretend that Thalia's sitting there with them, living and breathing and brilliant as ever.

_You stupid fuck, _Will thinks as he lets another arrow fly beyond his grasp. _What would Thalia think? _

The misguided son of Hermes can betray him, he can betray Percy Jackson, he can betray Annabeth Chase, and he can betray anyone else in this camp, but Will cannot and will not stand for it when he makes the mistake of turning his back on Thalia. This had been the brave girl that has literally given Luke _everything_ within her just so that he's able to live a relatively normal life and what does that bastard do? What does that _fucking_ bastard do to repay the gift Thalia's bestowed upon him?

He chooses that path that can only lead to destruction. Normal twelve-year-olds typically aren't supposed to be thinking of cold murder, but that doesn't stop him from imagining his boyish and unseasoned fingers deeply coated in Luke's blood.

* * *

Morpheus, god of dreams, must have had a love-hate relationship with Will – though he has no clue as to why – for the god to keep sending him only two types of dreams, one a nightmare and the other a fantasy.

The nightmares that haunt Will's mind during the nights never fail to depict Thalia's death at _every possible angle_.

He's seen a replay of her death from his own point of view a multitude of times, but there are occasions where he'd be granted with a reenactment of her death through any one of the monster's point of views, through Annabeth's point of view, through Luke's point of view, and, of course, through Thalia's point of view. Set in Thalia's eyes, not only does he see up close to how her skin's being shredded apart by the all the furies and the hellhounds, he also _feels_ every volume of her pain.

It's torturous to live through the passing years, and his siblings express their worry through concerned eyes and brief, consoling touches on his shoulder, but the only reason why he hasn't pushed himself to insanity yet is the fact that while Morpheus probably hates his guts and continues to send him such terrible, morbid nightmares, he's got to pity Will as well.

Then comes the dreams that must to be pried from the very back corner of Will's mind, a little tiny thing called _desire_, and Morpheus uses these inward thoughts and feelings to construct the most wonderful dreams for Will. Thalia's in every single one – holding his hand, laughing with him, dancing with him, singing with him, even being outrageously snarky with him. There are ones where he has the privilege to lay his head down upon her lap and there are the ones where she's peppering his face with sweet honeyed kisses.

And his favorite part about these dreams is that her eyes are sparkling with life in every single one.

* * *

Thirteen is a weird year for him.

His growth spurt is so obvious that his clothes are ridiculously too small for him. In fact, his mother nearly has a heart-attack upon realizing the fact that he's almost taller than her now. His voice is at a point where it's unable to decide whether or not it wants to be as squeaky as a rubber ducky toy or as deep and throatily low as Batman himself. And little Will Jr. has remarkably grown in a way that's even scared him for a while before he finally gets comfortable with the new size and all.

However, there's one major thing that he's starting to become more conscious of.

Girls. Girls. _Girls_.

Will is beyond stupid to have not noticed this before, but girls have these really pretty things on them and they're called _breasts_. Yeah, he's either staring at a nice set of boobs or a drool-worthy pair of long, slender legs. The females around camp are starting to wear shorter skirts to exploit such gleaming potential and they're starting to don on nice little v-necks that give off fantastic views of their cleavages. He, like every other male on this planet, begins to appreciate summertime the most.

Two very important words that he learns to respect the most: bikini season.

And it's not at all a bad thing when the girls start noticing him back as well. He thinks that incursion of all this attention has to do with him growing an extra five abundant inches throughout the past year, but unbeknownst to him, most eyes keep gravitating towards his direction because of all the Apollo kids, Will is the only one that resembles his godly parent the most.

While his brothers and sisters tend to take after their ungodly mothers and fathers, Will holds too much resemblance to Apollo. Give a few more years and he'll be the spitting image of the god. He knows this Penny Solace keeps staring at her growing son with gentle reminiscence in her eyes, like she's twenty-two again, heedlessly falling in love with an insanely attractive man with golden hair, eyes touched by the blueness of the skies, and a smile even brighter than the rays of the sun.

His first kiss happens this year and it belongs solely to one Miss Katie Gardner. It's a hell of a lot awkward. His second kiss isn't much better – the blonde from Athena's cabin, Nicole, is comparable to that of a vacuum cleaner. What more, Will nearly screams when he feels something wet and intrusive in his mouth, flushing red seconds later only to realize that it's actually Nicole's tongue in there. His third kiss surprisingly goes well for a short while – he makes it past the minute mark – but then he does something no boy should ever do while making out with another girl-

There's a shove at his chest before Will's left stumbling, a stinging mark left on his face from Madeline's abrupt slap. He's about to ask what that had been for, but the way Madeline narrows his eyes at him tells him that it's better if he just shut up.

"Who the hell is _Thalia_?" She crosses her arms and sneers up at him. "Do I look like a Thalia to you?"

Oh, right, Madeline's a new camper here, so she doesn't know the story behind the pine tree that borders Camp Half-Blood. Plus, the subject of the deceased daughter of Zeus is a taboo subject to talk about around here anyway.

Did he really murmur Thalia's name while kissing Madeline?

Will knows that he's been..._obsessed_ with the dead girl for a long time now, but this is-

_Oh, fucking Hades.  
_

* * *

"Will! _Will!_ Gods damn it, wake up!"

A hand shoves at his shoulder roughly, rudely pulling him away from his nice dream. It's the one where he's on a date with his favorite girl of the sky, and he's too enamored by the sight of Thalia eating a cheeseburger to notice anything else. When Lee Fletcher shakes him awake, Will thinks that the irritated scowl on his own face is very excusable.

"Dude, what the hell?" Will snaps back, attempting to rub the residuals of sleep away.

"Something happened a few moments ago—the pine tree just—Thalia—"

Lee is speaking way too fast for Will to comprehend this late at night, but the moment he mentions Thalia's name and her pine tree all in the same setting, a chill creeps down his spine. With Thalia's tree being poisoned this summer, he becomes so inanely protective of the topiary that his siblings have to physically pry him away from his spot under the shadows being cast from the leaves above. Kayla likes to joke around that Will's fallen in love with the damn tree and Will honestly thinks that she has no idea how right she is.

He pushes Lee away with a shocking surge of power – it causes the taller boy to land on his ass – and Will is straight out the door before his brother has the chance to get up again. Pure adrenaline fuels him, his heart thrashing from beneath his cage of flesh and bone, his ears strangely blocking of every meddlesome sound because Thalia's tree can't die. He _can't_ just let it rot to the ground because of _Luke_. He's a jerk for shoving all those other kids away, but it their own faults for getting in his way in the first place.

And, by the gods, when he finally gets there, his heart immediately jumps to his throat.

Because there's no way, no way in _fucking hell_ that Thalia's-

The anchor that ties him to this earth is brutally cut from him, setting him adrift in a hazy freefall before the balance inside him swings hard to one side, nearly knocking him off his feet. It's suddenly too hard to breathe. Electric blue eyes – eyes he's only ever seen and recognized in his plethora of dreams and that one occurrence before she died – are irrevocably pulled to him, a storm of emotions spinning hurricanes and tornadoes around her irises. She's got that heart-stopping _makes_ _him want to fall in love over and over-_ glow about her, iridescent and exquisite.

She had died having looked into Will's eyes, so it only makes sense for him to be the first thing she sees the minute she's revived back to life. Ironic or just plain coincidental, he likes to call it fate.

* * *

Morpheus stops feeding him dreams. But Will has no need of them anymore, not when Thalia's here, thrumming with life.

* * *

He's an absolute wreck when it comes to summing up the courage to talk to his long-time crush. He makes up many excuses along the way: that Thalia has too many people surrounding her a day, busy asking her how's it like having been a tree; that she has better things to do than talk to a stupid, blushing boy from the Apollo's cabin; that maybe she'd like some privacy after being verbally pressed by so many nosy people.

But, alas, he never gets the chance to approach her with his bumbling mess of incoherency because she's the one to seek him out first.

"You." No _hello _or _how are you, today?_ She's painfully blunt, and for some reason, Will expects nothing less than that. This is the moment he's dreamed about for most of his life – only his dreams involves her flinging her arms around him and kissing all the breath out of him until he needs an oxygen tank to survive. This fantasy will probably never happen, but hey, he's still thirteen and slightly hormonal, so stop judging him already. "It took me a while, but I remember you, kid."

"Do you?" He suppresses the urge to cheer at the fact that he's managed to sound relatively normal in her presence.

"Yeah," she replies carelessly before plopping down beside him on the grass. "You're that cute little boy I saw hiding behind that Apollo girl when I died," Thalia adds, unsuspecting to how Will's heart flutters at the word _cute_ in that context. "No offense, but what happened to you?"

Will bursts out laughing at that comment, more or so inwardly enjoying the way Thalia's raspberry sorbet lips curve themselves into one of her rarer smiles. It's hard getting the daughter of Zeus to laugh these days, considering all that's happened to her. After all, the girl's just been granted another chance of life after six years of being stuck in a tree only to find out that her supposed best has turned his back on everyone to support Kronos of all people.

He arches his eyebrow back at her. "And what's wrong with the way I look?"

Those blue eyes do a lazy scan of his body, prompting a blush to practically explode across his cheeks, considering this is the first time he's ever been checked out by an older girl. (Well, Thalia's only two years older, so he still has a chance with her.)

"It's nothing. You just grew up pretty fast." Her tone is nonchalant, but her eyebrows are furrowed together in minor concentration, looking just as confused and perplexed as she's been in these past few weeks. "You and Annie are so old now."

"If you can count thirteen as old," Will can't help but snort back in her direction.

"Thirteen's old in my book. I never made it to thirteen." And Will wants to curse himself in every language the universe has to offer because they've pushed into a touchy subject on their first conversation together. But Thalia continues: "Time here travels differently than when I was in that tree. Technically, I'm supposed to be eighteen or nineteen by now, but here I am, barely sixteen."

"Fifteen," he argues quietly. "You're still fifteen."

Thalia's nose twitches and Will's attention is caught by the pretty freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose. "Does it really matter?"

_Of course it does. _Instead, he only makes a grab for the guitar on the other side of him. "Hey, wanna hear a song, pretty girl? Last I checked, we Apollo kids are pretty good at singing."

She hates her first name and her last name, that much is true, but the corners of her mouth unconsciously lift up with amusement at the sound of Will's new nickname for her.

* * *

"How the fuck do you use this thing?"

"You just use your finger and press down..."

"Wait, how'd I get here? I didn't do anything—"

"Yes, you did. I just saw you press that, pretty girl."

"This is so damn complicated. Stupid gift."

"Hey, my mom got this for me!"

"Well, tell her she wasted her money on this piece of crap."

"You're just jealous because this wasn't invented during your time and that you don't even know how to use it."

"Solace, I was a tree. I'm sorry if I couldn't modernize myself along with the rest of the world...what's this thing called again?"

"An iPhone, Thalia."

* * *

Penny chuckles to herself very quietly, not at all letting herself interrupt the verbal diarrhea her son is clearly experiencing.

"Okay, so she dresses like a punk and she always has this weird black thing around her eyes—"

"Eyeliner," she supplies helpfully with a small grin.

"...yeah, _eyeliner_. Personally, I think she'd still look good without the makeup and punk outfits all the time, but I _swear_, Mom, she's one of the prettiest campers there. Her hair is so cool—it's short and spiky and it sticks out in every direction and under the sunlight, the color of her hair almost looks _blue_, no joke. And she's got these cute freckles that are sprinkled right across her nose and her upper cheeks and she told me that she hates them because they remind her of her mother, but you can hardly see them anyway, with her skin being so pale and all. You'd have to lean in really close to see them, but she'd probably punch you if you tried—"

"Hey, sweetie?" Penny carefully inserts herself into the one-sided conversation. "I don't really feel like cooking tonight. Do you just want to go out and eat cheeseburgers instead?"

"Cheeseburgers?" Will straightens up with an endearing gleam in his eyes. "Mom, Thalia _loves_ cheeseburgers..."

* * *

They haven't known each other for a long time, compared to the lengths of history that other best friends have, but it still means a lot that she comes to him when she's feeling troubled. It's late at night and Will can't sleep at all for some unexplainable reason. The sight of Thalia sitting on the front steps that lead to his cabin at four a.m. in the morning sends an excited jolt to his system.

Will quietly sits down beside her – and he's not sure if Thalia realizes this herself – but when she's feeling particularly angry or sad, the climate around her changes drastically. Air is within her father's domain and she can bend it at will all she likes; it's just a matter of getting her to acknowledge it before forcefully dragging the potential out from her.

But even in the short time since they've become friends, he knows her better than to ask what's wrong. "You'll find Annabeth, pretty girl."

"First Luke," she starts tonelessly, pressing her slender fingers to temporary crease at her forehead. "Now Annie. You'd think the gods would give us a break every once in a while."

"Not with the Great Prophecy still approaching," Will shakes his head.

A week from today, Thalia will turn sixteen years old – something she's been frantically trying to avoid ever since she's known of the Great Prophecy. The urge to run away is tempting, yet she's been a runaway for too long now. It's all she's ever done and all she's ever known how to do, but she considers Camp Half-Blood her home now. Plus, the prophecy might not even be about her – hey, she's got three cousins originating from the Big Three. (Personally, she's banking on Bianca because Percy's too stupid and Nico's too childish.)

"I can't believe we're going with _them_," Thalia sneers, hugging her knees even tighter to herself. "Zoë thinks the sun sets and rises on her ass and Phoebe's not much better either. She's practically Zoë's bitch."

Will doesn't like the Hunters of Artemis either, purely because they're a stuck-up, immature group of girls who curse the ground all males walk on just because of one bad break-up or a terrible romantic past. They're unrightfully biased because they shouldn't judge all men of this world based on the misdemeanors of their lesser ex-boyfriends.

"Do you think..." Cautionary fear strikes through his gut as Will inquires this. "Do you think they'd ask you to join the Hunt again?"

Thalia snorts derisively. "If you haven't noticed, Will, Zoë and I don't get along too well," she adds with a roll of her blue eyes. He nearly swoons at the small smile she shoots at him before taking the chance to rest her head against his shoulder. "You've got nothing to worry about, kid."

He hates it when she calls him that because it reminds him of Luke all the damn time. So he'll call her _Grace_ and she usually punches his arm rather roughly and they're considered good again. He loves the fact that she's so close to him like this, but there's another pressing matter that gnaws at his stomach. She's here, okay, but why does it feel like Thalia's going to be snatched away from him again?

* * *

Of all the gods and goddesses, Will Solace fucking hates Artemis the most.

* * *

"_You've got nothing to worry about, kid."_

Will throws her own words against her in a hard, patronizing tone that intends to mock her. He doesn't like acting this way towards her, this angry and bitter monster that's taken over his body, but he at least deserves an explanation from her. There's been a tiny black hole in his chest since the morning Thalia's left on the Quest with Grover and three of the Hunters and that hole has severely expanded to engulf the rest of him when she comes back to him dressed in silver garb, a halo of a silver circlet resting on her brow, and stuck at fifteen forever.

The eyeliner is gone from her face. What hurts so much is that she looks like an absolute _angel_ before him.

"Zoë died," Thalia averts her gaze to stare past Will's shoulder. Didn't those two girls hate each other? Why the hell is Thalia speaking as though she's lost a dear friend? "Artemis asked for a new lieutenant, but none of the Hunters stepped up to take the title. It was like they all expected _me_ to take it, even though I wasn't even in the Hunt yet, and then Artemis turned to look at me and I think I heard her voice in my head—"

He bristles silently, lips pressing into a thin line. "Are you saying they _forced_ you into the Hunt?"

"No," Thalia's quick to respond, but even she's a bit confused at how exactly she's become Artemis' new lieutenant. "The Hunters all voted me to be their leader. I don't know why, but they did, so I took what was offered."

"They aren't supposed to be your responsibility!"

"Yes, they are," Thalia responds without a rise in her tone. "They were the moment Zoë died."

When it becomes too painful to look at Thalia and the beautiful, immortal sheen that wraps all around her like a snug blanket, his eyes narrow towards the ground. She's impulsively pledged herself to give up men and Will utterly hates her for that. He hates Artemis for mind-fucking Thalia into inserting herself into the Hunt, he hates Thalia for choosing _them_ over _him_, and he fucking hates the fact that his chance to be with Thalia is stolen from him before he even tries to pursue her.

The Hunters are made of stone – she can deny this all she wants, but Thalia's got a heart of gold.

"I know I should have asked for your opinion first..."

"Why would you think that?" Will returns blankly.

"Because you're my best friend." And that statement there makes Will either want to hug her or crawl in hole and live there for the rest of his life. It's the first time she's confirmed that they are, indeed, best friends. "Nothing will change between us, okay? I won't hate you like I'm supposed to hate every man in this universe. We'll still be Will and Grace...like the TV show." When he makes no acknowledgment of what she's talking about, she shakes her head with a rueful grin. "Nevermind. I'm still sorry though."

"It's okay." _his heart splintering in thousands of pieces-_

Thalia looks at him in concern, bright eyes darkening into indigo. "You sure?"

No. Of course not. "Yeah, really. Now, get your ass over here and give me a goodbye hug, pretty girl."

* * *

It'll be one full year before they see each other again.

But they've gotten so good at writing letters that it doesn't matter.

* * *

Throughout the Second Olympian War, Will lives in a constant state of fear and grief. The Apollo cabin has taken a dire hit in numbers and one of the first to fall is Lee Fletcher, a good friend and an even closer brother to him. He has to keep drawing arrow after arrow because he's one of the best archers out there, and their side can't afford to lose anymore able fighters, despite the fact that the Apollo cabin has been ruthlessly _slaughtered_ like a crop. He only has a handful of siblings left and that's never happened before.

People are pulling him in all kinds of directions because people need him out on the battlefield, but they also need him inside to take care of the wounded and the dying. At the end of it all, he wants to go home, find his mother, and bury his face into the crook of her neck. He can't do that because there are still a number of campers being transported to the infirmary back at Camp Half-Blood, so when the war is declared over and the Olympians win, he's one of the few that aren't allowed to celebrate.

Not that he wants to anyway. Will doesn't feel like doing anything anymore.

"Will?"

His eyes blink rapidly at the familiar voice, a whiplash across his face, and Will turns to the direction of said voice. Her hair is a little longer, touching her shoulders now, and she looks older than her fifteen years. War does that to you, he supposes, but she's _alive_. Thalia's breathing and she's _his_, no matter what Artemis says.

Mindful of her broken ankle, Will doesn't think much as he throws himself at her on the infirmary bed, instantly reaching for her with his overwhelming _he needs her like air, needs her like the sun- _large hands. Thalia's eyes glazed over with familiarity to see the resplendence dripping on every curvature of that sun-kissed face, wonderment in those annunciated cheekbones, intrigue in that sharp and sculpted jaw, and pleasant curiosity at those melted pools that replicate the entire sky.

They've missed each other _so so much_ and Thalia can't complain when Will drops a tentative kiss on her small jawbone or when his calloused hands skim against her tattered clothing to cup her high cheekbones – god, he _loves_ these cheeks – to marvel at their aristocratic contour in structure. Zeus is a man-whore, but he's a damn attractive man-whore, and it's shown in Thalia's gorgeous features.

"Promise not to kill me, pretty girl?" She doesn't have the chance to answer because his lips are already pressed against hers.

The kiss is not like the ones in his dreams. It's remarkably even _better_.

Comfortable heat twines around their bodies, her long legs locked around his waist in a way that can go on forever and forever, despite her throbbing ankle. His hand moves her hair to the side so that he can kiss her neck, but then he opens his eyes-

"_Thalia!" _

The daughter of Zeus looks at him quizzically. "What's wro...oh, _holy_ _fuck_!"

That's when they realize that they're currently floating in midair.

She doesn't know how to control this newfound power yet, but suddenly drop back onto the bed below them, limbs colliding and becoming intricately entangled as they slam into each other. Her ankle is fucking killing her at this point, but Will merely belts out a loud laugh before leaning down to kiss her again.

Hours later, when he's forced to play the 'hot nurse' for her benefit, he demands that she leaves the Hunt in between treating her ankle. Because, you know, they're together now. Really.

Thalia murmurs something along the lines of _you're an idiot_ as takes a small sip of the ambrosia he feeds to her. And by 'feeds', she means that Will is using both of his hands to tilt the cup into her kiss-bruised mouth while her own hands wander up the front of his ruined shirt. The muscles jump in contact of her cold fingers and Thalia then gives him a mischievous look worthy enough of Hermes. She does, however, remove the silver circlet from her head to throw it across the infirmary room.

* * *

His girlfriend is lying over one of his shoulders as he approaches the front door. "This is what happens when you don't cooperate."

"Fuck you, Solace," she mutters under her breath.

When Thalia smacks his posterior for good measure, he grins widely. "Ooh, kinky."

"You wish."

She really wants to say something more than those two words, but she can't, because the moment she even attempts to say something, the door in front of them opens to reveal a kind blonde woman at the entrance.

Will pats Thalia's bum cheerfully before setting her down. "Mom, this is my girlfriend..."

* * *

Thalia finally gets it when everyone says that Will looks a lot like his father. The resemblance is weird and uncanny and she doesn't mind the fact that girls like to follow Will around. Hey, she's pretty proud that she's got a hot boyfriend.

But then there are girls like Drew Tanaka that are really starting to piss her off.

Drew's using that age-old move where she doesn't know how to _work a bow_ and she simply _needs_ Will to show her how to correctly hold it and how exactly she should notch the arrow. Drew's got some balls for flirting with Will right in front of Thalia's face like that. It's fucking bullshit, but Thalia lets this charade go on because she's somewhat curious to know how this will play out. She doesn't have to worry about her boyfriend betraying her or anything, judging by the wary looks Will keeps giving her periodically.

But when the daughter of Aphrodite attempts to pat at Will's ass playfully – isn't that ironic? – Thalia has to laugh at what an utter fail it turns out to be. Drew shrieks when Will jumps high into the air at her invading manicured hand, although she doesn't know who screams louder of the two. She chortles so hard that she nearly misses the way Will almost shoots at an incoming group of girls from the Hecate cabin. They, in return, become a mass of high-pitched squeals as the arrow zooms through their circle, nearly taking someone's eye out.

At this point, she actually _wants_ Drew to keep flirting with Will, just to get the male to react like that again. It's completely hilarious, but guilt unfortunately floods her when Will pouts at her. The puppy dog eyes and the petulant pout is just adorable, but it reminds her so much of the sun god in that moment. Apollo pulls off that exact same look whenever Thalia declines him a date (and she's never going to tell Will that his father's been flirting with her while she was in the Hunt) and it's kind of scary to look at now.

She can't help but send a high voltage of electricity through Drew's body when the Asian girl passes her to leave the archery fields. The girl's scream of startled pain is music to her ears.

Will arches an eyebrow at her while Drew curses the daughter of Zeus from far away. "So...you don't get jealous much, huh?" There's a shit-eating grin on his face.

Thalia electrocutes him too.

* * *

When referred together, the campers in Camp Half-blood call them as _Will&Thalia_.

No, they're known as _Will&Grace_. Of all people, Annabeth Chase is the one to start it and it catches on like wildfire.

But then Percy remarks one day: "Um, my mom used to watch that show. Wasn't Will gay?"

* * *

Will gets those dreams again, but they're much different this time. Most of his new dreams include little scenarios where they're older – he particularly likes the ones where Thalia's trying on a multitude of pretty white dresses or the ones where Thalia repeatedly keeps rubbing her seemingly soft abdomen. He's not sure if these are really just dreams anymore because he's known for a while that some of the Apollo kids are believed to possess a limited form of precognition.

That only explains why Will used to have dreams of Thalia turning into a tree before it actually happens years later.

* * *

She instantly regrets waking up to the blinding sun.

Will is coiled around her like a cocoon, his limbs securing her body against his far too protectively. His bare body is pressed to her equally nude back in a way that she can feel the vibrations of his heart beating along her skin. Arms riddled with strength are enclosed around her waist, fingers stroking her pale flesh idly. Longer legs are tangled with hers up to the point where she subconsciously has trouble defining which pair of legs is really hers.

The blue-eyed female wrinkles her nose in distaste when she feels something tickle the side of her face. It's the slightest feeling at first, almost unnoticeable to the sense, but as light as a feather it may be, it has interrupted her sleep. And gods does she need it after last night's endless rounds of sex. She moves her face naturally, a minute away from falling asleep again when the indiscernible warmth makes a pass at her visage. She wants to turn around, anything to avoid the stupid sun, but Will's arms are relentless.

Thalia hears a deep chuckle before a kiss is pressed to the tip of her ear.

"Morning," he drawls sleepily, _please stay with me here forever-_

"I guess," she grumbles against the sunlit rays and Will laughs once more before spooning her even tighter. It's a good thing they're in her isolated cabin as opposed to his – she doesn't want to wake up naked to a bunch of people their age. Only awkwardness could arise from a situation like that.

"You know," Will murmurs softly as places an open-mouthed kiss on the blade of her shoulder. "I figured out why you joined the Hunt. It wasn't because Artemis convinced you and it wasn't because you didn't want to be part of the prophecy."

Although he can't what she's doing, Thalia arches an eyebrow anyway. "Uh, Will, those pretty much _are_ the reasons why I joined."

"But I found out a better reason."

_Oh, this'll be good. _"Okay, go on."

His splayed fingers start drifting down the sharp indentions of her hipbones, palming the lovely bruise that's still there after spending all night trying to figure out a way for the bruise to _stay_ there. "You joined the Hunt because of me," he continues blithely, ignoring her little noise of disagreement. "You didn't like the fact that you were older than me, so you were willing to wait until I finally caught up to you."

"You are so full of shit," comes Thalia's bright response, bemused grin included. "Contrary to what you may think, you aren't the center of the universe."

"Really?" Will stuffs his nose to the nape of her neck, kissing it a second later. "Well, you're always the center of mine, pretty girl."

* * *

The daughter of Zeus teams up with the Apollo kids – and a couple of other cabins, but that's not the point – and their team wins.

Percy sticks out his tongue at her from the other side of the field, obviously a sore loser, and Thalia retaliates by only showing him her favorite finger to stick up. Annabeth rubs at her idiot boyfriend's back consoling, all the while refraining from rolling her grey eyes up at the sky, where's it's an endless blue because Zeus is proud that his daughter has succeeded, even if it is Capture the Flag, against Poseidon's son. Their team is crowding around her and Will, because honestly, they're the ones that did most of the work here.

And Will's laughing with that tinkling contagious laughter of his and it never fails to bring a smile to Thalia's face. He's waving the flag and people are patting his shoulders to congratulate him for the victory, but he can always pinpoint his girlfriend's touch amongst the throng of so many others. Once he feels a slight tug on the sleeve of his shirt, Will immediately looks down at her warmly.

She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses the corner of his mouth. "I love you."

Thalia's never said it before – to _anyone_.

Will downright gawks when Thalia looks up at him slyly before maneuvering herself away from the crowd, slipping past him before he can crab her arm and reel her back in. He stands there stupidly for a moment, not sure if he should believe in this strange alternate universe he's caught in. But this isn't a dream and this isn't fake. It's _real_. It's all not a pigment of his imagination and he's the luckiest bastard in the world.

So, of course, the right thing to do is to go after her.

Because all he's ever been doing his entire life is chasing after Thalia.

* * *

**...**

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

**...**

**fin  
**

* * *

So...tell me what you think? All thoughts, comments, and reviews are kindly appreciated :)


End file.
